


eugene gets jealous :/

by thecryguys



Series: zagene tumblr prompts [6]
Category: Buzzfeed The Try Guys (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, u can tell i dont know how to come up with titles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 12:18:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13857636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecryguys/pseuds/thecryguys
Summary: prompt: ok but everyone writes about how zach gets jealous/possessive of Eugene and I get that but....what if it happened the other way around like the boys were out clubbing for a video or something and there’s a dude who won’t stop blatantly flirting with zach and eugene is fuming





	eugene gets jealous :/

It’s Friday night, which means it’s boy’s night out with Zach, Keith and Ned.

As usual, Eugene left the group to mingle with strangers and show off his dancing skills. It was approaching 10pm, which was the normal time they left and headed home to their partners and/ or dogs. Ned and Keith had asked Eugene to find Zach while they went ahead to grab their cars. 

It took him a while to locate the youngest of the group, the slight buzz of alcohol making it difficult to concentrate on anything. Eugene spotted him perched on a bar stool, sipping at his drink leisurely while chatting with the bartender. He quickly made his way across the room and took a seat next to Zach.

“Hey, we’re heading back now,” Eugene nudged him.

“Uh, maybe you guys can go without me, I want to stay for a bit longer,” Zach replied, stirring his drink absentmindedly.

“C'mon, we’re not leaving you alone here, you’re going to need someone to drive you home.”

“I’ll manage, I’ll get an uber or something.” Zach waved him away.

Eugene frowned; he wasn’t used to Zach giving him orders like that.

“Want another drink? It’s on me.“ The bartender leaned across the bar to take Zach’s now-empty glass.

“Sure, thank you, Josh.“ Zach propped his elbows up on the table and rested his chin on his palms. Eugene had never seen Zach act flirtatious with anyone, and it was bugging him for some reason. His heart clenched involuntarily as the bartender, Josh, slid his drink across the table to Zach, who giggled in return.

“I’ll have a whiskey too, Josh.“ Eugene spat his name out, giving him a glare that was probably too menacing.

“Eugene, what are you doing?” Zach hissed at him.

He just shrugged in response, ignoring the suspicious glances Zach threw his way. By the time he was finished with his drink, Zach was still blabbering on happily with Josh, and Eugene could not stand another minute listening to their conversation. Besides, Ned and Keith were waiting. 

“Zach, we’re leaving.” With that, he yanked Zach out of his stool roughly, regretting it the moment he heard Zach cry out in pain. But he didn’t let go; he would just have to apologize later. 

“Eugene! What the fuck do you think you’re doing?! Let go of me!” A few heads turned but Eugene kept his eyes on the door, determinedly ignoring the concerned stares of strangers around him. Zach’s fingers pried at the tight grip on his forearm but to no avail. They made their way to the parking lot, where Eugene finally released his hold on Zach. 

Zach just stood there, arms crossed, eyebrows raised accusingly. 

“I’m sorry for grabbing you like that.” Eugene apologised hastily.

“The fuck is wrong with you Eugene? Can’t you do anything without making a fucking scene? Some of us actually don’t enjoy being the centre of attention all the time.” 

“You wouldn’t go with me if I didn’t drag you, what else can I do?” Eugene shouted exasperatedly.

“Why do I have to go with you?” Zach shot right back at him. “Just because I’m younger than you doesn’t mean that you have to take care of me. So what if I want to spend a couple more hours in the bar? I can handle myself, Eugene.” Zach spat his name out like venom, eyes narrowing at him. 

“I know you can handle yourself, it’s just that…the bartender… he was flirting with you.” 

“Oh, so no one is allowed to flirt with me now? Do you want me to stay single forever? Is that your plan?” 

“I didn’t mean it like that, it was just… difficult to watch.” Eugene gulped. He was so close to exposing himself. 

“Eugene, just spit it out. What’s your problem?” 

“I don’t want anyone to flirt with you because I get jealous! I know I have no reason to be since we’re not together or anything but, I just am.” Zach’s eyes seemed to soften right after Eugene spoke. A sly grin crept onto his face.

“So you’re jealous, huh. I thought so. You know, Eugene, subtlety isn’t really your thing.”

“What? You knew?”

Zach nodded and shrugged innocently.

“Then why the hell did you have to flirt back with the guy at the bar knowing that I liked you? What kind of game are you playing here?”

“I just wanted to see what your dramatic ass would do.”

Zach cocked his head to the side, smiling, and turned in the direction of Keith’s car.

“We’re leaving.“ He sing-songed, skipping over to where Ned and Keith were waiting patiently.


End file.
